Sora's Blues
by nnf247
Summary: This story is inspire by Kairi's third theme song from Kingdom Hearts 1 album. It take place after Kairi being in a deep sleep recovery from Vanitas' attack. Sora must wait for her awaking but Kairi's deep sleep also put Sora's heart to sleep too?
1. Waiting

Days with by as Sora's shining light was start to fade from his eyes. His silly outburst end up being silent. Quiet with a smile, he let his best friend Riku hang out with his girl as he cannot be with his. Now he knows how Riku's felt when he was with him and Kairi. Out of place, the third wheel. He left the lovers alone as Riku use to do.  
After class and homework, he goes to KINGDOM HEARTS to visit her. She lied there in a deep sleep. He sit next to her, holding her hand and wait. When it getting late, he got up, kiss her forehead, and left. That was the new daily thing for Sora now. Work and wait, work and wait, work and wait, but the question remains: How long will he have to wait? How long will he wait?

Months when by and Sora remain silent. Riku began to be concern as Sora read his book in the field.  
"The light of your eyes have gone. The joyful voice have vanish. Have your heart be swallow by the Dark of Loneliness and loss?" Riku wonder as he walk up to him.  
"Hey Sora," Riku said cheerfully.  
Sora look up. "Oh, hi." And went back to his book.  
Unsure what to say next, Riku asked. "What you reading?"  
"Homework," he replied.  
"Alone?"  
"Yea," he replied sadly.  
"Why didn't you…"  
"…You have Namine." Sora interrupted.  
"So…"  
"…Spend time with her!" Sora yelled.  
Riku stopped. "Where is the Sora I use to knew?" Riku asked sadly.  
"Lost his heart, just like you." Sora sadly replied back.  
Riku walks away leaving Sora alone. Now Riku wonder: Where did Sora's heart go?


	2. Silents between two friends

Riku ends up hanging out with Roxas, Xion, Ventus and Namine at the cafe. But Roxas notice of Riku silent scream.  
"Have you heard from Sora?" Roxas asked.  
"Not speaking to him," Riku replied.  
"Huh? Why?" Roxas asked in shock.  
"Sora and Riku have a fight," Namine replied sadly. "Sora is in the jealous end."  
"Huh," Ventus trying to catch up. "Because of Kairi's deep sleep thing?" Namine nodded.  
"He's just missing her, that's all." Said Xion.  
"Too damn much, I say," Riku mumble.  
"Would you miss Namine if she was lost, like I miss her still?" Roxas fire back.  
"ROX!" Shouted Xion.  
"Well you didn't missed her when you do the yaoi with Ax." Riku return fire.  
"RIKU!" Shouted Namine.  
"I'm not getting between fights anymore!" said Ventus.  
"V!" shouted both girls.  
The waitress walked to their table. "If you don't settle down, I will have to ask you guys to leave," she told them.  
"Shit, we're in trouble." Sighed Ventus. "I pray for Kairi's awaken soon so we could go back as we were."  
"Sadly," Said Xion. "Even with her awaken, she'll never be the same…"


	3. Remembering Summer

Kairi was still in darkness, alone, crying. She went into her packet and found the keychain that she made. She remember of a season: Summer. She miss the hot sun and the cool sea breeze. The sand under her feet and the sight of palms trees. The thing she miss the most is Sora. The boy of summer.  
She shed the tears for Sora. Than beging to cry loud.  
"I miss summer! I miss Sora! I miss my Summer Sora! I miss him so much!" She cry out loud in the dark.  
"I'm always here, Kairi." A gentle voice said.  
"Sora," she whisper his name. "I wanted to be summer. I want to go back to summer."  
An image of Destiny Island appear in the distant. She went towards it. When she finally got through she say all her friends hanging out and having fun. But by the palm tree, she saw her boy of summer, Sora. She ran towards him with open arms. He open his and greets her in. Holding her close, she could feel he don't want to let her go.  
"I miss summer," she weeps.  
"I miss you, Kairi." He replied back.  
Then…Kairi woke up…

"Huh!" Kairi took a deep breath in. "Sora…"  
Sora woke up sitting next to her. "Huh? Kairi?" He looked at her.  
She turn to him. "Sora," she said his name again. "What happen to me? I'm light headed."  
"You're okay." He gladly said.  
"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked him as she sit up.  
"Three months," he said sadly.  
"Three months? Oh god!" she said in shock. "You been waiting all this time?"  
"Sadly, yes."  
"Sora, I'm sorry." And begin to cry.  
"Don't cry, Kairi." He said gently and hold her. "It okay."  
"No it not, Sora. No it not…" she weeps in his arms. Then she remember of summer, the heat of the sun, the coolness of the breezes. And her summer boy, Sora.  
"I miss you, Sora. I miss you."  
"I miss you too, Kairi."  
She lied back down. He lied down next to her, holding her close.  
"Sora, don't let me go." She cried.  
"Never, Kairi. Never."


	4. Water-fall effects

The next morning, Kairi woke up naked.  
"Oh…my head is spinning…" she moan. "What happen? Am I having memory blank?"  
As she got out of bed, something explode inside her.  
"OH!" She fell to her knees. "This is unusual feeling. So weak right now."  
She lean against the bed and drift off again. Someone came and carry her off the floor.  
She later then feel the warm water around her, and felt a man touch. She have flash back as he was touching her.  
"Wha? Ooohhh…" she moan. "This…pleasure…it coming back to me…" and moan some more. And then, she realize: She had sex last night. She woke up, in the bathtube.  
"Oh shot!" she shouted.  
"Kairi, are you okay?" asked Sora who was behind her.  
"Sora…did we?"  
"Uh…Yea."  
"Uh…how?"  
"I'm not in good as physical science."  
"Funny, Sora." she giggle a little. "My heart is beating so fast. I remember… it was with you."  
"You was hoping for someone else?"  
"No. I don't want anyone else but you, Sora."  
"I feel the same way, Kairi." And kisses her. But later after?


	5. Light of love

Waking backing in the hallway again, Kairi have her head down hoping not to see her nightmare for she knows that the darkness is always watching. She now fear the dark, the night of no light, the winter air where not shining light. Shaken with fear, she headed to the field. The warm air comfort her like a blanket. She sat by the tree and relax.  
"Don't go to a deep sleep on us," said a soft female next to her.  
She woke up and saw Namine by her side.  
"Oh, Hi!" She greeted. "How are you?"  
"Okay, kinda worry about Sora and Riku fighting. But since you have awaken, it be okay again."  
She smile but her face change. "Namine, can I tell you something?"  
"Yea,"  
"I'm afraid of the dark."  
"I know. Just keep Sora in your heart. He's your light as you are his."  
"Can I tell you something else?" she whisper.  
"Yea,"  
"Sora was my first…  
"Oh!" she cover her month. "After you woken?"  
"Yea, he hold me in his arms and then, it just happen out of the blue."  
"Oh, he's the key of your heart."  
"Just like you said."  
"Just remember he'll always love you. That you're light."  
"He is my light, always." She smile.


	6. Last word-last chapter

Sora went to Riku's secret place and found Riku lying in bed reading his book.  
"Can I come in?" Sora asked.  
"You want to talk to me?" Riku asked back. Sora nodded by the corner.  
"Come in." Riku sit up.  
Sora walks in slowly. "I want to apologize the way I treat you the last three months."  
"Kairi have awaken?"  
"Yes. But that not the point." Sora point.  
"What the point?"  
"Now I know how you feel when we in our love mode. Outsided, third wheel, sore thumb. I know how you feel and why you walk away when we in that mode."  
"…okay…" Riku pondering.  
"I know you was trying to help me at that time. But being in that dark place I was in makes me understand you more…I'm not making sense, am I?" Sora sigh,  
"Uh…you understand how I feel when you with Kairi, right."  
"Right."  
"Okay, we even."  
"Good,"  
"You pop her cherry, did you?" Riku comment.  
"Riku!" Sora said in shock.  
"We're even…" Riku grin.


End file.
